


Lonely Longing

by MarryTheNite



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M, Longing, Lust, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-01-24 08:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarryTheNite/pseuds/MarryTheNite
Summary: A Sister of Sin longing for her boss and leader. Will she be able to withstand the burning desires?(English is not my native language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. Hope you'll enjoy anyway!)





	1. The Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Sister of Sin has a moment with the Third Emeritus brother.

I had an important message to bring to the Papa. I didn't know where he was, so I had to go look for him. As I walked down the hall I heard an all too familiar sound coming from the far end of the hallway. Guitars, bass and drumbeats bouncing off the walls as I quickly walked up to the rehearsal room.

I tried knocking on the door, but Papa Emeritus III didn't hear. He was strutting about the rehearsal room all alone, practicing Absolution from a pre-recorded tape. I leaned my face in, close to the little frosted window, saw his silhouette and heard his unholy voice. I tried knocking again, but no reaction. I was about to just turn around and leave when I heard he turned the volume down. I instinctively tried the handle as I knocked with my free hand.

To my surprise the door was unlocked and it slid open as I pushed the handle down. I stumbled a little as I fell one step forward.  
"Oh... I-I'm sorry, Papa!"  
The sudden voice seemed to have startled him as he made a quick turn to his left and looked at me with big eyes.  
"Unholy h... Hello, Sister. How can I help you?".  
“Uh. Oh, yes. I bring you this message from Sister Imperator. It seemed urgent” I said as I took a step closer to him.  
“Is that so?” he came all the way up to me and I handed him the parchment roll. I felt a shiver go through my entire body as his gloved hand touched my skin as he grabbed the parchment. I had never been this close to him before.  
“Oh, very well. Thank you, Sister.” he said and laid it down on a small table next to him. 

I caught myself just standing there, gazing at him with my hands behind my back.  
“Was there anything else you wanted of me?” he said, and his voice made me snap back into reality.  
“N-no, your unholiness. Have a good evening.” I said as I turned around and left through the door, closing it behind me. 

I felt my cheeks burning as I walked back through the hall towards my chambers. The third Emeritus brother had that effect on me. His piercing eyes and confidence left my shy self flustered from just the tiniest glimpse of him.

\---

“Strange” Papa whispered to himself as he picked up the parchment roll from the table.  
“What could be so urgent, that Sister Imperator couldn’t wait for me to come by her office after practice?” he thought to himself. He rolled the parchment out and read it to himself.  
“ _Papa III, Emeritus._  
_There was an emergency and I had to take my leave. You will be in charge in my absence, until further notice._  
_Sincerely,_  
_Sister Imperator._ ”  
Papa raised his eyebrows and smirked to himself. “Well, finally.” he thought as he rolled up the parchment and prepared to leave the rehearsal room. 

\---

I entered my chambers to get ready for bed. I lit some candles on the nightstand next to my bed and kicked my shoes off. The stone floor felt cold on my feet, but I didn’t care. I walked over to my mirror hanging on the wall and stared at myself. My cheeks were still red from the encounter with Papa. I sighed and blinked hard to gather myself before I pulled my veil off. My long brown hair was slightly tangled from wearing it all day.  
“Why do we even have to wear these things?” I whispered to myself as I threw it on my dresser. I splashed some water in my red face and undressed before tucking myself in. I stared into the dark ceiling and wondered what was in the letter for Papa.  
“I’m sure we’ll be informed in the morning if it concerns us at all” I thought. I blew out the candles and turned to my side before I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying it! Feedback much appreciated.


	2. Papa Takes Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papa takes over both church duties and a Sisters mind...

I woke up early the following morning and got out of bed to get ready for morning mass. I was always excited to see Papa, but this morning I had an even deeper desire to see his face again. I had a quick shower and put on my habit and veil. I took an extra look in the mirror and my grayish blue eyes stared back at me as I nodded to myself in approval. I grabbed my bag with my notebook and pens in it and left my chambers. The sun was just rising and there were several Sisters in the hallway already. I walked a bit faster than I used to so I could get a seat close to Papa during this mass. I was among the first Sisters to arrive in the room and sat down on the second row. A few minutes later Papa entered the room from behind me. I heard his footsteps and felt butterflies dancing in my stomach. He walked straight past me and I smelled his cologne. It made my eyes slightly roll back as I filled my lungs with the fragrance. I felt my cheeks fill with blood again and looked down hoping none of the other Sisters would notice.

\---

Papa was excited to bring the news from the previous night to the Sisters of Sin. He walked up on the podium wearing his unholy vestments. He never liked being supervised by Sister Imperator, but he knew it was for the best. Still, this was his moment to test himself and maybe be able to prove he could manage the church on his own.  
“Ladies and genitals!” he exclaimed. _Fuck._  
“Eh...Good morning everyone.” he continued slightly lowering the volume of his voice.  
“I bring news. Sister Imperator had to leave us last night, for an unknown amount of time.” A lot of the Sisters seemed to pay more attention than usual after this statement.  
Papa took a dramatic pause while ensuring he had everyone's attention.  
“Therefore… I will be in charge of our daily routines and duties for the duration of her absence.” he explained with confidence, slightly straightening his back a little more. He looked over his crowd, who were all nodding in acceptance.

\---

I was staring at him as if I was bewitched. As his eyes moved across the room they finally met mine. I froze in my seat, the tingling I had felt in my body as his hand grazed mine returned. It felt like his stare lingered for a second, but I wasn’t sure. It felt like time stood still.

\---

Papa enjoyed having all eyes in the room on him. He caught himself basking in it while looking around as he met the eyes of that one specific Sister. She was looking at him in a different way. The others were looking at him like a student paying attention to their teacher, but this one was different. She had a different kind of admiration in her blue eyes. He caught himself staring for a second, but shook it off and gathered himself.  
“I’d say that’s it for today. Take the rest of the day off. The sun is shining bright today, go enjoy yourselves this fine spring!” he said and made a shooing gesture with his hands for the Sisters to leave the room.

\---

I was shocked that Papa let us all go for the day. I was shaken up from meeting his eyes from my seat, so I hurried up and left the room before he had time to get down from the podium. I almost jogged all the way to my chambers. I could feel the sun slowly starting to heat the building up, but I didn’t want to go outside just yet. I needed a moment to gather myself and cool down.

 

I entered my chambers and quickly closed the door behind me. My heart was racing and I was getting quite annoyed with myself. I pulled my veil off and threw it on the floor. I put my hair up in a ponytail and sat down on my bed with my face in my palms.  
“What is going on?” I thought to myself. Why did my feelings towards Papa intensify this rapidly? Just because I was in a room with him alone for 1 entire minute yesterday? That just makes no sense. I hope he didn’t notice me being this way. I felt the embarrassment grew like a dark cloud in my very core. _Fuck, what if he’d noticed?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying is so far :) Feedback much appreciated.


	3. A Sunny Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papa and the Sister have an encounter in the park.

Papa went straight to his chambers to change out of his vestments. The sun was heating up quickly and he preferred not to wear his work uniform on his self proclaimed day off. He put on some loose fitted black pants and a white shirt. He left the top 3 buttons unbuttoned and rolled up the sleeves. Papa figured he’d go get some paperwork done, now that the whole day was free. He grabbed his sunglasses from his desk, put them in the chest pocket of his shirt and ran his fingers through his silky black hair. He took a deep breath, rolled his shoulders back and proceeded to stroll down the hallway.

\---

I got up from the bed and splashed some water in my face again. I had this uncomfortable lump in my belly and I had to get out and get my mind on something else. I changed into a light yellow summer dress with purple flowers and kept my hair in the ponytail. I grabbed a pair of sunglasses and a book and headed outside to go read in the park outside the abbey. I put my sunglasses on right away and felt a little better with part of my face hidden behind them. It didn’t last very long as I saw a familiar figure approaching. It was Papa.

A shiver went through my body as I saw him, sleeves rolled up and no gloves on. I had never noticed his beautiful hands before. It felt like everything moved in slow motion as he came closer to walking past me. I noticed I was staring, but I wore my sunglasses so I didn’t think he knew. As he was just about to pass me he turned his head and gave me a nod. I let out a tiny gasp and prayed to our Lord that he didn’t hear it. I felt my cheeks go red again and I picked up my pace to get outside as quickly as possible to get some air. 

\---

Papa was very pleased with convincing Sister Imperator to let everyone wear whatever clothes they wanted in their free time. Not only would he have overheated in his vestments, but he enjoyed seeing the Sisters in their vast variety of clothing as well. He’d never be able to enjoy these sights with the Sisters in their habits and veils all day long. The one he just passed in the hallway caught his attention with her pretty dress and long, brown ponytail. She looked so cool wearing her sunglasses indoors that he couldn’t help but nod in approval at her.

Papa opened the heavy wooden door to the main office and felt a stuffy smell enter his nostrils. He wrinkled his nose in disgust and ran to push open a window.  
“How can she sit here for hours on end without passing out from oxygen deficiency?” he thought to himself and shivered.  
He saw a stack of papers lying on the desk, and sighed loudly. The motivation rapidly left his body, but he sat down in the huge chair behind the desk anyway.

After staring into the room for a minute with his hands resting on his thighs he jumped out of the chair again.  
“There’s no way I’m gonna sit in here and do all this shit. Not today!” he told himself. He justified his choice by looking out the window and hearing Sisters giggle from the park and see the spring breeze flow through the trees.  
“I can do it tomorrow. Imperator would not have gone through the hassle of writing me a letter if she was gonna return so shortly.” he convinced himself and nodded.

Papa brushed some imaginary dust of his shirt and thighs and left the office to go to the park for some fresh air.

\---

I sat on a wooden bench in the shade of a tree with my sunglasses resting on top of my head, trying to read my book. I couldn’t concentrate properly. My mind was solely on Papa. I uncrossed my legs and leaned forward with my elbows planted on my knees. I took a deep breath and leaned back against the backrest. I forgot about my sunglasses and as I leaned my head back they fell right off and fell to the ground behind me.  
“Oh crap…” I whispered and got on my feet to get them. I leaned down, picked them up and as I stood back up Papa was right in front of me. Like he appeared out of thin air.  
I jumped and let a little screech out at the sight of him.  
“Are your glasses ok, Sister?” he asked.  
“Uh… Aaah, y-yes, I think so.” I stuttered as I fidgeted with my glasses.  
“Good, good. I like your dress. What is your name, Sister?” he said with a slight smile. I could feel my knees starting to give up their job of keeping me on my feet.  
“M-Maya.” I replied just as my voice succumbed.  
“Nice to meet you, Maya. Keep enjoying your book.” Papa replied and made a nod toward the book lying on the bench. I smiled and nodded to him as he turned to walk away. 

When I was sure he was out of range to hear me I coughed to clear my dried out throat.  
“You’re such an idiot…” I whispered to myself after the awkward meeting. I put my sunglasses back on and angrily picked up my book to leave. I went back inside the abbey and headed to my chambers. I felt a lump growing in my throat and all I wanted to do was cry in frustration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback appreciated :)


	4. The Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreamy hours in Mayas chambers.

I sat by the desk in my chambers and just stared into the wall.  
“You have got to stop” I said out loud.  
“He is the current leader of the entire church. He is your teacher. He is the lead singer of the church band. What could you possibly have to offer this man? Nothing. You can’t give him _anything!_ Your shy, humble, 25 year old, untouched body can’t possibly imagine that Papa Emeritus the Third will even notice it.” I was now on my feet, walking in circles around the room.  
_“He actually did compliment the dress though…”_ I thought while blushing a little.  
“No, stop! You have to shake this feeling and let this stupid crush pass.” I slapped my own face while saying that.  
I sat down on the edge of my bed and sighed. I really didn’t know what to do about this all. I had to see him at some point every day. I couldn’t just lock myself up and avoid him for all eternity. 

\---

Papa enjoyed the stroll around the park greeting the Sisters as they worked on their tans and had a good time. On his way back inside he saw the bench where he met Maya was now empty.  
“I hope I didn’t make her uncomfortable.” he thought to himself.  
He proceeded to enter the abbey and went to get some lunch. 

\---

I spent the rest of the afternoon in my chambers. I only sneaked out real quick just to get some supper to bring back with me. I didn’t have many friends around here. I had Sister Luna, whom I’d hang out with sometimes. I could never tell her about my secret desires though, we weren’t that close. I was a hard worker and preferred to be alone with my work. I liked to draw, write and I knew how to play a few instruments. Sister Imperator had noticed my skills and devotion so she trusted me to do special errands for her if she needed it. Now I felt like I could compromise that trust with my dumb crush on Papa. I just had to keep it together and not let anyone find out.

I sat down by my desk and started drawing. All I could draw was his face… His beautiful, smooth face covered in the captivating skull paint. His different colored eyes, where the white eye looked like it could stare right into your soul. I kept drawing him how he looked in the park. The white shirt, sleeves rolled up. His thin, yet muscular forearms and his incredibly sexy hands. 

\---

_Papa looked at me and lifted his arms up toward me as an invitation to come over and hug him. I slowly got on my feet and looked over my shoulder just in case he meant someone else. There was no one there. I hesitantly walked toward him. I stared at his lips, too nervous to look into his eyes. When I finally got close enough, he grabbed me and pulled me close. He held me tightly against his chest. I closed my eyes and slowly inhaled his smell as I let my arms embrace him. I let my cheek rest on his chest as I felt one of his hands lovingly stroke my back. I leaned my head back a little, while keeping my hands on his back. Slowly I lifted my gaze all the way up to meet his eyes. They were glowing as his lips stretched into a smile. I smiled back and sank my face back into his chest, feeling his arms tighten around me.  
I had never felt so loved, yet a stinging pain grew in my chest._

I jolted as I woke up in my chair and slammed my hand to the pain in my chest. I had fallen asleep with my face on my drawing. I blinked a few times and noticed my three candles had burned all the way down. I had no idea what time it was, so I just moved over to the bed and fell back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a short chapter - more action coming soon. Feedback is appreciated! :)


	5. The Knock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sister Maya is caught off guard...

I woke up as ray of sun shone through the window and hit my eyes. I jumped out of bed in complete panic mode. When did I go to bed? What time was it? I quickly looked at the clock on the wall and saw that I had overslept… Like things weren’t awkward enough around here, now I had to explain myself to Papa for not showing up to morning mass. What would I say? _“Sorry, I sat up all night drawing your beautiful being.”?_ I think not.

\---

Papa had just finished morning mass, and noticed Sister Mayas seat was empty. It was unlike any of the Sisters to miss mass like this. He let all the others leave the room before he walked out behind them and locked the door. He wondered if he should go check Sister Maya to make sure she was ok. As he walked towards his chambers he decided he would absolutely go check on her - he was just going to change out of his vestments and into something more casual first. 

\---

I took a shower and got dressed. Clouds had covered the sun while I was showering, so I put on a pair of blue jeans and a black sweater. I had my hair wrapped up inside the towel on my head. I was just about to sit down and figure out how to explain my absence when someone knocked on my door. I walked up to the door thinking it was probably Luna wondering what I was up to, skipping mass. I rolled my eyes at her thinking I needed a babysitter and lifted my hand to push the door open.  
It was not Luna outside my door. It was Papa. My heart dropped to my stomach as I saw his face, and I lost all touch with reality.

“P-Papa! What are you doing here?! I mean… I’m sorry!” I frantically searched for the right words as panic was rising inside at the sight of him in black jeans and a black shirt.  
“Hello Sister Maya. Did I come at a bad time?” he replied calmly.  
“N-no, you’re always welcome here!” I said as I grabbed the towel on my head and ripped it off, throwing it in the direction of my bathroom. _Yeah, that didn’t sound creepy at all._  
“Can I come in for a minute?” he asked and I realized I had barely breathed since opening the door.  
“Y-yes, of course. Here, sit down” I dragged my chair from my desk toward him, and that’s when I saw my drawing from the night before. I panicked again and the only thing that came to mind was to sit on it. I leaned back against the desk and jumped up on it, crossing my legs. Papa calmly sat down on the chair and looked straight at me.  
“Are you ok, Sister Maya? You seem on edge, and you missed morning mass. That’s not like you.” he had a genuinely worried look on his face.

“Well, yes, I’m totally fine.” I stretched my lips in an attempt to smile.  
“I-I uh… I had a stomach ache last night and I couldn’t sleep - so I overslept today and I’m so, so sorry!”. It was the best lie I could possible conjure at such short notice, and I felt horrible. I was an honest person, but in this case there was naturally no way I could tell him what was really making me lose sleep.  
“What did I miss, Papa? I can study on my own to catch up, I promise!” I tried to sound persuasive.  
“There really is no need for that, Sister. It’s just the same old, same old. Nothing you don’t know already. I was really just making sure you were ok.” he sounded very reassuring. I felt my shoulders ease up a little bit and took a deep breath.  
“Y-yes, Papa. I really am ok. Thank you for your concern.” I tried to sound as polite as I could for our leader. He started to look around, and I realized it wasn’t as tidy as it should have been for such a visitor. With a swift motion I jumped down from my desk and pushed the drawing under an empty piece of paper. _Smooth._

“Well, I should get going then!” he said as he got on his feet. I made sure I was positioned between him and the desk all the way to the door.  
“Don’t be afraid to come by my office, well - Sister Imperators office for the time being, if you need to talk. About anything at all. You are valuable to us all, and I want you to be happy here.” he tilted his head forward in a comforting way while saying this, and I felt a warmth flow through my body.  
“Y-yes, thank you, Papa. I will certainly remember that.” I replied. I reached for the door and opened it for him.  
He smiled and wished me a good day before leaving.

I pulled the door shut, locked it and turned around with my back against it to slowly slide down onto the floor. My heart was pounding and I was trying to wrap my head around what just happened. _He noticed I was missing mass this morning. He came to my chambers to check on me._  
The fact that he was a very caring person and probably would’ve done the same for anyone didn’t even cross my mind. All I could think of was that _he was in my chambers_.  
Him showing this caring side of himself made me want to know more about him. I wanted to actually _know_ him.

\---

Papa was happy that Sister Maya was ok. He knew she was a valued member of the church, and Sister Imperators most trusted assistant. He didn’t quite believe her reason for not showing up this morning though, and decided to keep an eye on her just in case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with Sister Maya! Feedback appreciated :)


	6. Speak of the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An eventful dinner takes place in the abbey banquet hall.

Some days passed, I attended every mass and lecture and took more notes than usual to show Papa I was sorry. He seemed to look more in my direction than he usually would, which also contributed to me working extra hard. I managed to save the daydreaming to when I was back in my chambers. That’s where my extra work in the morning paid off - less to do on my own when my mind started wandering. I liked to draw what was on my mind, and the top drawer of my desk slowly filled up with drawings of Papa…

I felt hungry and decided to go get myself some dinner. I put a long, black dress on and left for the banquet hall. The Sisters on kitchen duty made me a grilled chicken sandwich with their freshly baked bread. I decided to eat in the hall and went to find myself a seat. I didn’t want to sit among a lot of people, so I greeted the other Sisters as I passed them on my way to a less crowded end of the long table. I elegantly swung both my legs over the bench. I took one bite of my sandwich and I saw a familiar figure enter the hall. It was Papa.

A shiver went through my spine, and the butterflies started their dance routine in my stomach again. I blushed and stared down into my plate. I looked up for one second and couldn’t see him anymore, so I continued eating my dinner. Just as I opened my mouth to take another bite of my sandwich I heard an all to familiar voice from behind me.  
“Hello Sister Maya. May I sit with you?” he asked.  
I dropped my sandwich to my plate in utter disbelief.  
“Y-yeah. Uh, I mean. Please, by all means, sit” I struggled to find the right words. He sat down next to me, also with a chicken sandwich on his plate. _Ok, so we like the same food. Neat._  
“Thank you, Sister Maya.” he said and smiled at me. His hair was a little messy looking, and he wore both black pants and shirt.  
“To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?” I asked him, trying to keep a neutral facial expression.  
“I just wanted to see how you were doing. I can understand why Sister Imperator chose you as her assistant, you are the hardest worker I have seen around here.” he said right before he took a big bite of his sandwich. I didn’t know where this was coming from all of a sudden, but before I had time to react or reply we heard a loud  
**BANG**. 

As if taken right out of a movie, a big cloud of smoke formed in the huge doorway to the hall. A silhouette slowly emerged from the smoke. It was Sister Imperator. The entire banquet hall went eerily quiet at the sight of her. Papa stared at the doorway with his mouth full, entirely motionless, not even chewing anymore.  
“Speak of the goddamn Devil” I whispered to him. Papa exhaled sharply through his nose and made Sister Imperator turn her head in our direction. 

“I’m glad you are still enjoying yourself, _Emeritus_. I’m surprised the abbey is still in standing.” she sounded annoyed, but at the same time relieved.  
Sister Imperator turned her head to face the room again.  
“I would like for everyone to meet me here at 7.00 a.m. tomorrow for an important announcement. Spread the message. Do _not_ be late!” she said. I felt like the last remark was aimed at a certain Papa by my side. She disappeared out of sight quicker than she appeared, and I heard Papa swallow the food in his mouth.  
“What’s wrong? Did she scare you?” I giggled at him.  
“Well… It’s just that… The stack of paperwork she left for me - it’s kinda still on the desk.” he swallowed again, but then it was like a second personality took over. He just shrugged and finished his sandwich.

“Well, Sister Maya. We better go to bed, so we’re ready for the big thing tomorrow!” he said as he clapped his hands together.  
“I-I’m sorry, what?” _Did I hear that right?_ My palms were suddenly all sweaty.  
“Yes, we can’t be sitting around here all night, can we? Come on, Sister Maya. Go to your chambers, get a good night’s sleep and I will see you tomorrow morning!” he said as he got on his feet. He grabbed my hand, kissed my knuckles, bowed before me and left.

I sat back like paralyzed. _What the hell, girl. We were doing so fine, and your mind has to twist it all and make a fool of yourself every time._  
It felt like I hadn’t blinked since Sister Imperator arrived, and my entire body felt like jelly after what just happened. I gathered myself the best I could and headed to bed. I was wondering what tomorrows announcement would be, before my eyes closed and I fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for sticking with Sister Maya!  
> Feedback much appreciated <3


	7. The Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The announcement sends Sister Maya into a whirlpool of emotions.

My alarm went off at 5.30 and I almost fell out of bed. I had never felt so awake at this time of day in my entire life. I went straight through the shower and dressed in a fresh habit and veil. I even had time to put some makeup on, a thin black line on the top eyelid and some mascara and I was good to go.   
I sat on the edge of my bed for a minute as I felt excitement grow in my stomach. I looked at my clock on the wall - 6.40.   
_Eh, I’ll just go to the banquet hall and find myself a seat and drink some coffee._

I sat down at the far end of a table, close to where the food was usually served. I could smell that there were sisters cooking in the kitchen, but nothing had been set up for us to grab yet. They probably held on to it until the announcement was done, to make sure Sister Imperator would have our undivided attention. The next 5 minutes the hall filled up real fast, some were looking really excited and some were still yawning. I took another sip of my coffee and looked at the great wall clock - just a few more minutes now. 

The hall was filled with chatter, and I felt a hand on my shoulder.   
“Hi, Maya! Do you mind?” It was my friend, Sister Luna, wanting to sit with me.   
“Oh, hi! Please, sit!” I said with a smile, actually happy to see her friendly face. She sat down beside me, pushed her curly, blonde hair away from her face and took a sip of her coffee.  
“I’m excited, aren’t you Maya?” she asked while holding her coffee mug with both hands and blowing at it.  
“Sure am, Luna”. She was clearly well rested compared to me, and this waiting made me groggy.

Just as I was about to yawn, I heard rapid footsteps approaching. Sister Imperator was walking alongside the tables to get to the far end of the room where we were sitting. Papa followed closely behind her, wearing his unholy vestments and golden clawed gloves. I raised my eyebrows and admired him as he passed by us. My gaze fell to his gloves and I caught myself softly biting my lower lip.  
 _I’d like to feel those gloves on me…_

“Good morning, everyone!” Sister Imperators loud voice startled me so much I almost knocked my coffee over, and it made me snap back into reality. I blinked hard and looked up at her.  
“As you may have noticed, I have been away for a little while. I was doing a little research and found some decent promoters. One of them were in the big league, and requested a meeting urgently.” Papa was standing next to her, with a very proud look on his face. He held his hands behind his back and gave little nods as she spoke.

I felt even more even more excitement at the mention of promoters. This was for the church band, I was sure.   
“Well, we came to an agreement! There will be a lot more music to be heard around here in the months ahead. We’re sending Ghost on tour!” she proudly presented with her arms stretched out to the side.   
Papa stretched his back to look as tall as possible next to her, chin slightly lifted.  
The Sisters of Sin erupted into applause and cheers, including Luna and I. We looked at each other with big smiles on our faces as we high fived. 

I was excited for Ghost rehearsals again, I loved their music. Then it suddenly hit me. A tour would mean Papa spending months on the road. Months away from here. Months away from _me._  
My smile faded quickly and I felt tears welling up in my eyes as I stared down into the darkness of my coffee.  
“Sister Maya!” I heard from above me.   
“I would like for you to meet me in my office in 10 minutes, ok?” Sister Imperator looked at me, waiting for my affirmation.   
I quickly blinked the tears away and gave her a nod.  
 _Why did she want to see me so quickly after this announcement? Did she see my reaction?_  
“Oh fuck, what have you done?” Luna jokingly asked me.  
“Nothing that I know of. Eheh...” I actually felt nervous about this and fell into a zombie-like state as I got up from the bench. I got a refill for my coffee and slowly left the banquet hall with a blank stare on my face. I felt my stomach cramp up more with each step I took toward Sister Imperators office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback always appreciated <3


	8. An Offer You Can't Refuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sister Maya is getting an overwhelming offer she just can't refuse.

I carefully knocked on Sister Imperators door.  
“Please, enter.” she replied from inside. I pulled the door open, went inside, closed it behind me and turned around to look at her.  
“Welcome back, your unholiness.” I said just as I saw Papa was standing next to her desk. I quickly looked away from him and back onto Sister Imperator sitting in her chair with some papers in front of her.  
“Thank you, Sister Maya. Why don’t you sit down, I want to discuss something.” she made a nod in the direction of the chair in front of her desk. I felt like a kid being sent to the principal's office. I sat down, folded my hands in my lap, took a deep breath and looked up at her face. 

“Well, let us just get to the point, shall we?” she said. I just raised my eyebrows as a response, looked over to Papa for one second and then back at Sister Imperator.  
“After a quick briefing with Papa Emeritus here, we both wish for you to join him and Ghost on this tour.” It felt like someone had punched me in my stomach. I was relieved, scared, happy and excited all at once. I felt my jaw had dropped and had no idea how many seconds I had been sitting like that.  
“I am sure I can find someone else if you would prefer to stay here. I can not go with them personally, that is why your experience with the music scene and your organized mind would be of great help. So, is this something you would like to do?” she looked at me like she just asked any normal question, like what I had for supper last night. She didn’t like to wait, and I knew I had to answer right away.  
“Yes! I would be honored to go with Ghost on tour!” I proudly answered with a straightened back. I couldn’t contain my grin anymore and clapped my hands together in front of my chest in excitement. Sister Imperator let out a small chuckle and nodded.  
“Very well! It is settled then! You need to gather a solid touring band and start rehearsals as soon as possible. Tour is starting in September, that would leave you with 6 months to prepare. Should be sufficient.” Sister Imperator wrote something down as she said this before looking up at me with a smile.  
“S-sounds good!” I said in lack of something better to say. This meeting turned out to be completely different from what I had first expected - and I was not disappointed. 

“The two of you should start making arrangements immediately. You should set up auditions for the ghouls no later than next week. I want Sister Maya to be present and help deciding who to bring along. Am I clear?” Sister Imperator looked pleased with her instructions.  
“Crystal.” Papa said and turned his head to look at me - just in time to lock eyes with me. I smiled at him and didn’t even care that my face was probably beet red from these exciting news mixed with looking into his eyes.  
“Let us go to my office for a little chat - if that is ok with you, Sister Maya?” Papa tilted his head forward while asking this, just like he did in my chambers the other day.  
“Y-yes. Sounds good.” I said and as I got on my feet I felt the nervousness spread around my body like wildfire.

Papa opened the door to his office, and stretched his arm out as a gesture for me to enter first. I took a step inside and looked around. I had never been in there before. He had a crimson red couch standing below the biggest window and there were bookshelves on each side of it. He had a huge desk, which was quite messy.  
“Oops…” he said with a faint giggle as he relocated the piles of books and papers from his desk onto a free shelf behind him.  
“Please, sit down. I got us something.” he said and pointed me in the direction of the red couch. I didn’t say a word, I just sat down with my hands in my lap. A little overwhelmed with the size of his office and also the fact that I was actually in there. 

“Ta-dah!” Papa put a small table in front of the couch, followed up by two plates with ciabattas and fried eggs.  
“Neither of us had the time to grab breakfast before the announcement, so I arranged for the Sisters in the kitchen to prepare these for us.” he said as he sat down next to me with two mugs of fresh coffee.  
“Thank you so much, Papa. This is really nice.” I said as I inhaled the mix of his sweet fragrance and the smell of fresh coffee. I smiled to myself as I took a sip.  
_This has to be a dream. I can’t possibly be sitting here right now - this close to him, eating breakfast together._

We finished the food and sat down by Papas desk.  
“Did you see the stack of papers on Sister Imperators desk? She hasn’t even mentioned them!” he sounded like a child getting away with a prank.  
“I’m sure she is more focused on the tour right now. I don’t think you need to worry.” I replied with a giggle.  
“Let’s hope it stays that way.” he laughed and dramatically dried imaginary sweat off his forehead and shook his hand. I giggled and smiled at him, still quite shy while awkwardly sitting there waiting for his instructions.  
“Well, let’s get down to business then. We need to gather a band.” He put his elbows on the desk and folded his hands.  
“I will go prepare the rehearsal room and set it up for auditions later today. You are welcome to go freshen up and process this information. Then you and I can meet up again for dinner and plan further. Sound good?” he did his head tilt again and I felt all dizzy.  
“Absolutely, Papa.” I answered.

_He looked so sexy when he went into business mode. He seemed excited and motivated by this, and there were no words to describe how happy I was to be able to be a part of this with him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with Sister Maya! 
> 
> Updates may be slower for a while because of the Ghost BC Fandom Events BIG BANG going on.  
> Sign-ups are open for writers and artists until May 15th - Check it out here: https://ghostbcfandomevents.tumblr.com/
> 
> Feedback always appreciated! :)


	9. Nameless Ghouls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papa is eager to bring Sister Maya with him to start auditions for the Nameless Ghouls.

Papa saw Sister Maya out and decided to head straight for the rehearsal room. He set up a small table and two chairs by the door for himself and Sister Maya to sit, then he lined up all the instruments needed in a line in the back of the room. That way they could easily move up the instruments needed for the current auditions. Papa took a step back and put his hands on his hips. He slowly nodded at his setup and decided to go freshen up in his chambers.

\---

I walked into my chambers and closed the door behind me. I felt tears well up in my eyes again from holding in so many emotions. A switch flipped, I screamed and jumped up in the air of joy. I put on some real loud music, jumping around the room while singing into my hairbrush. A heartbreak turning into the best feeling in the world in the matter of a few minutes was quite an exhausting start to my morning. I was dancing around my room until I let myself fall backward on my bed. I just stared into the ceiling and let my mind roam.

_I’ll meet with Papa again for dinner. We’ll be working closely together for a very long time ahead. Finally I will get to know the skull painted man on a more personal level. There was nothing I wanted more. At the same time it was a little frightening. What if he didn’t like me? What if I’m too shy and boring for him? He is always so energetic and charismatic, while I suffer from severe stage fright and generally being a quiet, introvert._

I shook these sudden negative thoughts off and went to sit down by my desk. I did some doodles while humming along to my music for a while.

\---

Papa chose to dress in his regular black pants, a white shirt and a black blazer. He always looked nice, no matter where he was going. He looked at himself in the mirror and dragged his fingers through his hair.  
“Ready!” he told himself with a quick nod before heading toward the banquet hall.

\---

I stopped in the doorway to the banquet hall and looked around for Papa. He was rarely late for an appointment, but he wasn’t exactly early either. I took a step inside and glanced at the wall clock. 4.59.  
_Ah, he must be just around the corner then._  
Just as I took a deep breath to prepare to see his beautiful face again, he tapped my shoulder. He always startled me with his seemingly supernatural ability to appear out of nowhere.  
“Hello, Sister Maya! I hope you got some rest - now let’s eat!” he looked very excited.  
I was still in a slight shock of what was all going on - I struggled to finish my dinner. 

 

As soon as we finished our meal, we headed to the rehearsal room.  
“Wow, this is nicely done!” I told him as I admired his setup. He may seem like kind of a lazy snob to some - but when it came to work, especially the music, he was very serious. I loved seeing the perfectionist in him, it reminded me of my own need for everything to be perfect.  
“I’m glad you approve, Sister Maya! Why don’t you have a seat?” he said as he pulled out one of the two chairs for me. I sat down and just looked up at him, waiting for instructions.  
“Wait here for just a few minutes, I have ordered us something.” he said and disappeared out the door. I took a deep breath and looked at all the instruments lined up behind the drumset standing on the floor in front of me. 

_What did he order for us? What did he mean? When is he coming back? I wonder if he’s as excited about this as I am. He’s probably very excited about the tour, but he doesn’t even know me - so how can he feel excited about spending time with me? It would be the same with any of the Sisters, I’m sure._

I shook it off just as Papa came back. I didn’t even know how long he’d been gone.  
“Here you go, some dessert for my lovely assistant” he said as he graciously bowed before me and served me an Irish Coffee with a lot of cream on top. I grabbed my chest with one hand as I felt my cheeks turn red faster than I could thank him.  
“You’re so nice to me, Papa! It should be the other way around, really.” I said as I put both my hands on the clear mug.  
“Not at all. I just want you to feel comfortable and be able to relax with me. We have a lot of work to do, we need to stay focused, you know?” he said as he sat down next to me with his own drink.  
“Right…” I whispered back. He had a point. I had to keep it together, focus on the task at hand and not drift off in these thoughts every time he spoke to me. 

“Anyway! The reason I brought you here is that I have arranged for a few ghouls to audition already. Is that ok with you? We don’t have to stay long if you are not ready yet.” Papa looked at me with big eyes, like a kid hoping their mom would finally let them have that one toy they wanted so badly.  
“Oh! Of course - that’s great!” I clapped my hands in excitement before I took a sip of my beverage and looked back at Papa with a smile.  
“You’ve got a little…” he pointed to his lip. I raised my hand to cover my lips so fast I almost slapped myself in the face. I felt the cream touch my fingers and quickly wiped it off as I blushed worse than ever. Papa chuckled and looked down on some notes on his side of the table.

_Oh, come on. Can you please act like an adult for just one minute of your life?_

“What do you say we bring in some drummers, Sister Maya?” he said as he gently pushed my arm with his fist.  
“Yeah, good good.” I took another sip of my coffee and made sure there were no cream on my face this time.  
Papa snapped his fingers and a tall figure entered the room as if they had been standing right outside the door all this time. He was dressed in all black and a silver mask covered his face. I had never been this close to a ghoul before, they weren’t part of any of my tasks in the abbey. I felt a shiver down my spine as the ghoul walked past us.  
“They may look vicious, but they are mostly good boys.” Papa whispered as if he could read my mind. I just nodded without taking my eyes off the ghoul positioning himself behind the drums.  
“We are ready - go ahead.” Papa said and nodded toward the tall ghoul. 

 

We had given all the ghouls a number to hold on to for as long as we held the auditions, and by the end of the evening we had quite a list in front of us. The ghouls had no names, so we had to make a temporary solution to keep track of who we wanted in the band. We had lost track of time and been through a lot of ghouls already.  
“Oh wow, what time is it?” I yawned as a ghoul left the room after playing the bass for us.  
“Crap, it is almost midnight already!” Papa seemed as surprised as I was at how quickly time had passed.  
“We’ve been here almost 6 hours… Well, it’s true what they say - time flies when you’re having fun.” I said with a smile. I couldn’t remember the last time I had so much fun while working. I loved music and I loved Papa making funny remarks every so often. It didn’t change the fact that I was very tired and had to stop for the night.  
“We only miss guitar and keyboard now, so we did good tonight.” Papa said and covered his mouth as he yawned as well.  
“Let’s get out of here and get some sleep. Thank you for staying with me for this, Sister Maya. You know what to look for in each audition and I am glad we want the same things in the stage show. I am sure we will be a great team in the time ahead!” he said and smiled at me.  
“T-thank you, Papa.” I agreed with what he said and was very happy that we worked so well together. I don’t know what I would have done if we didn’t.

Papa walked me to my chambers, bowed before me and kissed my knuckles as the gentleman he was.  
“Good night, Sister Maya. I hope you sleep well.”  
I bit my lip and blushed a little while my hand rested on top of his own.  
“Good night, Papa.”  
I went inside my chambers and let out a deep sigh as I closed the door behind me.  
My blood suddenly rushed through my body and I fanned my face with my hands. I had been so concentrated about the auditions and my brain just realized who I’d been sitting next to for the past hours. I had a quick, warm shower and fell asleep the second my head hit the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Better late than never!  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter :)


End file.
